A Glimpse into the future
by A. SHE4
Summary: Harry has to leave Hogwarts his only familysince he is finishing his seventh year tomorrow..He is very depressed .Suddenly he finds himself in another era ,in a childs nursery. If that man ih his future self then who is that woman???H/G fluff!!


Disclaimer : The characters in this fic belong to J.K Rowling only this plot is mine. No money is made by publishing this fic.  
A.N: I dedicate this fan fic to all you H/G fans out there ans wish that truely this pair occurs in the future stories of H.P. Enjoy reading !!!  
A Glimpse into the future  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The moon was creeping into the sky, the clouds parted , everyone in the building was asleep except for ONE person. He was sitting alone near the window, thinking of all the things he'll be leaving tomorrow . The Quidditch pitch , the lake , the forbidden forest, his class rooms, the big hall, the common room, and not to forget his only family .  
What will he do without Hogwarts , its teachers and specially Dumbledore? Where will he go after visiting the burrow ? Which career will he take up ? A lot of questions were running one after the other in his mind . But the main question was : Will he ever have a FAMILY to call his own again ?   
He had lost his parents long time back to be precise 16 years back . They had sacrificed their lives to save him from the most evil wizard of the times, Voldemort . He grew up with the muggles . They treated him as if he wasn't a family member . All this pointed to the fact that he never could remember a time when he belonged to a family excluding the time he spend at Hogwarts . Yes , he 'Harry Potter' , one of the most famous wizard didn't have a real family !!  
Now he has to leave his only FAMILY and move into a new world . He'll have to stand on his own . But one comfort is that his friends will never leave him . Ron had invited him to visit the Burrow . But he knew it was not correct to stick like a leech to the Weasley family . They already have done so much for him .  
Suddenly as the moon's rays fell on his face , he felt as if he sucked into a vortex. When he opened his eyes he saw himself in front of a huge manor . The cock was crowing as the sun was slowly rising. The manor not only looked majestic but strangely it looked so homely. The gardens were exquisite and the grounds looked unending.  
He didn't know where he was . There, an elf was opening the manor door. The elf was properly clothed and it looked liked Dobby !!   
  
He went towards him and asked ,"Hi Dobby ! Are you living here now ?"   
  
No reply .  
  
He tried again , "Whose house is this ? You look older but I can see that your master is very fair , giving you such nice clothing ."   
  
But again no reply. It was as if he didn't hear him. But Dobby looked really happy. It seemed he was the head of the elfs in the manor because he was giving them instructions of what to do for the day . Then he saw all the other elfs moving in and out of the manor to perform their choirs but no one seemed to notice him . At last a thought struck him that might be invisible and no one could see , hear nor feel him .  
With this he moved into the manor . It looked truely huge , glorious and romantic . There were so many doors and corridors that he got lost in them . At last he reached a corridor where he could see no elves . It was perfectly deserted . But the next moment he heard someone crying . A baby.... He followed the sound and reached the room .  
It was a nursey . He entered the room . The room was quite dark but he could see somewhat . The room was sort of filled with toys , pictures and books . The room was a real big one . Everything looked in place and in the centre a small baby cot . It was from there he could hear the baby crying mostly for its mother . His went towards it .  
Suddenly he heard feet approaching . He quickly moved to a corner . It was a woman .It looked like the baby's mother . He thought to himself ," Gosh the mother came so quickly . How come when this is such a huge house ? May be the parents room is nearby . Mean while the mother picked up the baby and cuddled it . Then started singing a lullaby . He recognised the voice somewhere but couldn't recollect . The woman was singing softly :  
"Hush,little baby ,don't say a word,  
Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird.  
  
If that mocking bird won't sing ,  
Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
  
If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's going to buy a looking glass.  
  
If that looking glass gets broke,  
Pappa's going to buy you a billy goat.  
  
If that billy goat won't pull,  
Pappa's going buy you a cart and bull.  
  
If that cart and bull falls down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"  
He could see the baby had stopped crying and had fallen asleep by the time the lullaby was over . He saw a man standing in the doorway watching the baby and its mother . The man entered the room and shut the door noiselessly. He touched the woman's shoulder .   
The woman likely his wife whispered , " Shh,sshh!! darling , he'll wake up . "   
She placed the child back into the cot and was looking at it . Harry couldn't see her face but he guessed her expression would be that of love and care . The father moved closer to the cot and joined in staring at the baby . They both looked as though the baby was their most priced possession .He thought maybe his parents had looked at him like this once upon a time.  
The man put his arm around the woman's waist and brought her to his chest . Then gave her a chaste kiss . Harry knew that it was a kiss of total respect and love. They both gazed lovingly at the baby . After a few minutes , the man removed his hand from her waist so that she could bent to kiss the baby .  
Soon both of them moved towards the door .   
  
He opened the door for her and said in a joking manner , " After you my lady . "   
She gave a small laugh and went out .  
  
Her husband lingered to take another look at the baby . At that moment the sun's rays choce to illuminate the room . Harry was dumbstuck .   
  
The man was none other than himself maybe five or six years older . He was the same with that black messy hair , glasses and lightning shaped scar on his forehead . On his face he saw the emotion of a happy family man !  
The man left . He couldn't contain his curiousity and so he moved towards the cot. He wanted to see this child .... , his child. He went closer and closer. His hands were trembling while his feet were shaking .   
  
It took him infinite time to reach the cot . When he looked down at the baby sleeping cozily in the cot . It was a cute baby - boy almost a year old with a small tuft of black hair , tiny arms and feet . He wanted to see the eyes but couldn't as the baby was fast asleep . The baby looked as if it was lost in a peaceful land of dreams .  
  
He felt proud and happy .   
If this was his future then he'll be surely grateful to God. Then another thought came into his mind .' Who was that woman , his future wife ? Who was she ? Did he know her ? ' He just wanted to find out .   
He looked around the lighted room . Now he could see everything clearly and properly . There was a small wadrobe right across him in a corner and a pram was placed in the adjacent corner . He went towards the wadrobe and saw three photo - frames .  
The first one was a close -up of the child . It was smiling and then sucking its thumb .On the frame , it was written " James Harry Potter . "  
  
The next one was of the baby at its christening . He could see two hands holding it and water being poured on the baby's head .   
  
The last one was of a man , a woman and a child . Harry took a deep breath and then looked at the photo .   
  
'No , it can't be - G... Ginny Weasley.'  
  
She was holding their child looking pleased . While his older version was hugging both her and the child . On the frame it was written , " Dad , Mom and James . " It looked true and real !  
He was leading a contented family life !!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But then again he felt himself being pushed back into the vortex and when he opened his eyes . He found himself in his room, ' the headboy' s room .' He was seated near the window just like before being lost in that vortex ." Did he see his future just now or was it a strange dream ?"  
But what about Ginny......  
He had always know she carried a torch for him . Since that first day in the station to this day . He went through the past memories and found that she had been there always for him . Before the final battle with Voldemort she had come personally to wish him all the best . It was for the first time without blushing she had spoken to him .   
  
He remembered what she had said ," I wish you all the best and I am sure you'll succeed and promise me you'll come back . "   
  
After promising her he had left the common room . But he thought he heard someone weeping as if in deep pain . He couldn't go back as already the time was running out . But he knew that it was HER .  
  
  
  
Then when he had woken up in the hospital wing he had seen Ginny . She looked so relieved and thankful . But before he could talk , she had left the wing . He regretted that he never went in search of her after that . Everyone was busy rejoicing and he too joined in to celebrate the final destruction of the evil. But he had forgotten a kind, compassionate, shy and loving person .  
'Will she ever forgive him for neglecting her all these years ?' He wanted to see her now itself .So he grabbed his invisibilty cloak and ran out of his room . He reached the Gryffindor common room and said the password to the fat lady .   
But as he entered he thought how will he be able to talk to her with other girls sleeping in her dorm . But he needn't think of that as he spotted a person coming down the staircase .  
  
It was a girl , a prefect .   
  
She asked ," Who 's it ? I thought I heard the portrait opening . Show yourself !"   
She descended down the stairs .  
  
' Oh! it was Ginny herself,' Harry thought.  
  
' Let's see what she is going to do!' Harry mischieviously thought .   
  
She put on a rough voice and said , " I warn you to come out of your hiding place or else ? I am the prefect -in- charge for tonight and I don't want any funny business here . "   
  
She tried again ," Don't think you can scare me , after all I am a Gryffindor ."   
  
She walked towards the place where he was standing watching the little scene but he could see her eyes kept moving all around as if to check if someone was hiding behind her.  
He thought that it'll be best to stop her torture and show himself . But she might scream or faint if she sees a body emerging from air . So he quietly moved behind her and with one hand covered her mouth .  
  
He whispered ," Ginny , it's me Harry ! "   
  
He removed the hand and found she turned round to see him standing in front of her .   
  
" Oh good heavens ! You really scared the living day lights out of me . I thought it was some fugitive," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
" Yes a prefect accusing the headboy of being a fugitive !" Harry with a fake authoritative sound . "  
  
Ginny giggled .  
  
" Oh stop it Harry ! By the way , what brings you here at this time of the night ? "   
Harry's face changed into a serious one . He calmly said , " I wanted to see everything once again before I leave Hogwarts . I also wanted to ask a certain question to a person . So does that satisfy your curiousity, Miss Prefect ."   
"Sure Harry !Good night then .See you tomoorow in the big hall , " Ginny said quickly because she had suddenly noticed her present state of dress . She was just in her nightdress as she didn't have much time to put on a cloak . She had suddenly heard the noice and decided on investigating . Thankfully , he couldn't see she was blushing because of lack of light .  
  
" She is leaving for the girl's dorms . Come on say something quick .' Harry thought.  
  
" Excuse me ,Ginny . It 's you who I want to speak to ."   
  
Ginny coloured and replied , " Me!! "   
  
Harry started stuttering, " Y..Yes you . I wanted to a..ask that ..that "  
  
" ask what?? " Ginny prompted .  
  
Then Harry mustered all his courage and said in one go " that doyoustillhavethatcrushforme ? "   
  
Ginny couldn't capture a word of it so she said , " I beg your Pardon . Harry tell me slowly ."  
So Harry went towards her and took one of her hands and asked again , " Ginny do you still have that crush for me? "   
  
He looked into her eyes . It was now wide open , chocolate brown with flecks of gold.   
  
She was surprised and it took her a minute before her brain could actually grasp what hae had said . She felt her legs go weak but she knew she had to give an answer . She tried her best to compose herself and answered ,"No ,I am sorry Harry that crush disappeared long time ago . "  
Harry left her hand as if it was a piece of burning coal . Harry wished if the earth could open and swallow him . 'Why did I ask her ? All because of that brief glimpse which I thought was my future . I have made a fool of myself in front of her . '  
Ginny seeing Harry's forlorn face smiled gently, " Harry I did not finish my answer . It's true I have forgotten that crush but that doesn't mean I don't care for you . Does it ? She was blushing as red as a beetroot when she had said that .  
  
Harry felt that some hope was still there and decided to take his chances . He asked , " Ginny stop beating around the bush . I am sorry that I never gave you the attention you deserved . I have always thought of you as Ron's little sister till today. I confess that I ,'Harry Potter loves Ginny Weasley and wants to know if she has any feelings for him? "  
Ginny took his hand as if to reassure him and said in a soft voice ," Harry I don't have some silly school girl crush for you , infact I really and truly love you !"   
  
Harry felt he could give a loud cry of happiness but instead gathered her in his arms and hugged her . She was shy now that she had acknowledged her feelings .So she buried her face in his shoulder . He patted her and realised how soft and silky her hair was . It seemed like eternity then she lifted her face and looked at him . She had always wanted to do this , 'look into that pools of green .'  
He slowly lowered his face to hers , his mouth just inches away from hers . His eyes searched hers for any sign of welcome . He could almost see the love and happiness . He saw it in her eyes that he has her permission . Everything clicked into place and his mouth touched hers . They both joined their souls by love's first kiss .  
At that wonderful moment he knew that in his future there would surely be this red headed woman !!!  
  
  
A.N: Hope you all liked it . I know it's fluffy . But it was a standalone story so I had to add everything in it .   
  
Please REVEIW and tell me if you all liked it . Then may be I can write a sequel for it . But it all depends on the number of reviews!!! 


End file.
